Big Time Tests
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Carlos' P.O.V. of what happened in the episode 'Big Time Tests' with my own special ending at the end. CARGAN SLASH. Read and Review please :)


Hey :) I'm back sorry it's been so long I just haven't known what to write and the latest Big Time Rush episode inspired me.

Big Time Tests

(Oh and did you notice when Kendall Knight signed Mr. Bitters' shirt he signed it 'Kendall Schmidt'?)

I added my own ending to the end of it.

Well enjoy!

Tell me what you think:)

* * *

Carlos P.O.V.

Sitting next to Logan while he practiced his MCAT was kind of a mystery to me. Logan never explained to me why I had to sit next to him. Then when I tried to get up he yelled at me and told me not to move. Mr. Bitters walked into the room and stood next to Kendall and Katie as they were watching Logan as well. "Hey will you sign my shirt for me that I'm defiantly not selling on the web?" He asked Kendall, and Kendall and Katie both turned to him and shush him. Good, I don't want anything ruining this test for my Logie…I mean what? My BEST FRIEND Logie. Better.

"Is he ready?" Ms. Knight asked as she walked into the room holding a brown paper bag, probably Logan's lunch.

I looked back at Logan and watched as he flustered over those papers and books on the table. He's so cute when he's flustered. I can't help but smile. SNAP OUT OF IT CARLOS! Logan stands and smacks his hands on his legs and does his signature gun hand pointing and cheers.

"He's ready." Kendall said. I smiled but felt saddened by the loss of space between us, as he grabbed his test booklet and walked further away from me.

"Today," he explains to Mr. Bitters, "I take my first Medical College Admissions Test. And the first step to being a doctor." I'm so proud of him; he's finally going to chase his dream.

"You're supposed to take that test after four years of college. Not before you enter college." Mr. Bitters explained.

I got off the couch and walked over to them and stood beside my man…well he isn't mine, but a man can dream right? "Yes but…"

"You're never too young to prepare for your future." Everyone said in unison. I smile and look at Logan.

"Exactly, and once I ace this test, they'll probably tell me to skip college and go right to surgery." Logan smiles and snaps his signature point again. "Now, things."

I watch as Ms. Knight gave Logan the brown bag explaining the healthy snacks. Then Katie hands him four juice boxes. Kendall then said everyone's positive energy, and then everyone started giving it. Logan nudged me and I snapped out of it and gave my positive energy to him. But Logan wasn't happy with that positive energy; he wanted more and asked where James was. I felt a pain in chest, why does he want James? For his positive energy, I know, but can't mine be enough? Hmph.

James walked in as if on cue and everyone turned to look at him. He was holding some poster in his hand.

"Lucy left for her European tour." James explained showing everyone the Lucy poster. "She really won't be mine." We all dropped our arms all looking at James sadly.

Uh-Uh-Uh-Oh…

"NO! NO UH-UH-UH-OH'S!" Logan yelled. "POSITIVE ENERGY! POSITIVE!"

James sat at the table, all of us surrounded him. I feel really bad for James. I do know his biggest secret, since I told him about Logan. James thought Lucy was the one to distract him from his real love, he wanted to stop feeling the way he did for someone who couldn't possibly feel the same way back. But now since she's gone, he will be stuck with his feelings.

"Fine, I'll take my test without his positive energy." Logan said from right next to me. I turned to look at him.

"You're gonna fail." Mr. Bitters said. He really shouldn't be mean to my Logan, I'll have to take him out and show him he can't do that.

"Rude. And I won't, because I have Carlos." Logan put his hand on my shoulder. Electricity went through me and my heart began to race. I felt my cheeks heat up a little and…_wait_.

"Wait…why do I have to take the test?" I complain. I don't like test. I don't mind being next to him but I don't want to take a stupid test!

"Don't question the smart one, okay?" He said to me and grabbed my shirt where his hand was and dragged me out of the apartment, and we went to his test area.

Once we were there we sat in desks next to each other and I looked around the room in distaste. Why do I have to do this? Not that I mind sitting next to Logan. The head lady announces when the test is to begin and I sink into my chair and thank the guy who gave me my test. This packet is so huge. Arg…

"Why am I even here? I don't _like_ tests! We don't get along." I said looking at Logan and pointing between me and the test. "See?" I hit my test, and then smashed the test to my face and scream as it tried to suffocate me.

"Stop that." Logan said as he hit me in the arm. I ignored him, maybe I'll get kicked out and not have to take it. "Stop it! _Stopppp_!" I stop and put the paper down and see the students and faculty looking at me with odd expressions. Logan looked around and apologized to everyone.

"I'm leaving unless you tell me why you need me next to you."

Logan looked down at his desk. "I-um…I think you're my good luck chum." My insides were racing. I may not be the smartest on in this group, probably coming out just a little bit ahead of James, but I'll take this test for him, I would of done it just as long as I was by him. Maybe he'll want me by his side more often, oh how I would love that. I love him…

Yes I am in love with my best friend, Logan Mitchell. I'll finally admit that now.

Though he doesn't love me, he likes girls. I wouldn't consider myself lucky if the guy I've been in love with for … I don't even know how long, would be straight and likes Camille. That's my luck. I lean in closer to Logan.

"Go on." I wanted him to tell me why I'm lucky. Maybe I'm really not unlucky and Logan does like me. Stop, Carlos, don't get your hopes up.

Logan looks down at his desk. "It's true. Look, when you're next to me … good things happen." I look ahead thinking about it. "When Debbie Crawford said yes to going to the sixth grade dance with me, you were next to me." I remember that day, it sucked because I really did like Logan and seeing him ask a girl to the dance right next to me, was a stab in my heart. I didn't even go to that dance; I didn't want to see them together so I faked an illness. "When I scored my first pee-wee hockey goal, you were next to me." I smile at that memory and glance at my test, knowing full well I'm going to be taking this test. "And yesterday at the pool—"

(FLASHBACK)

I was standing by the chairs with a towel around my shoulders, moving back and forth and I heard sipping and someone walking over to me.

"Hey." I heard and looked over to see Logan sipping some soda from a cup.

"_Hey?!_" That's all I got was a 'hey'? "How about a CHUM HUG?!" I grab Logan with one arm and pull him into a 'chum hug'. He is the only one I've ever 'chum hugged' and that's because I just want to feel him close to me. We both hear a snap and look to see a dead palm tree branch fall from the sky and land right were Logan was standing a moment ago. He looked at me and I looked back.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Ooh, so you want another CHUM HUG!" I said as I reach for Logan again, but he moves away from me. The pain in my chest returned, he doesn't want me touching him.

"No. I want you to sit there, be lucky and take this test!" Logan said, I just sank back into my seat and some guy handed me two yellow pencils I look at them, the yellowness reminded me of corndogs. Corndogs, my second love; Logan being first, of course. Now I'm hungry.

"No. I don't wanna take this test! I wanna go home, and eat corndogs…" I complain. I would love to be with Logan, anywhere. I'm taking this test; I'm just trying to make him sweat.

"Well, I'm the smart one so you listen to me, now, and take it!"

"Remember, some questions have multiple answers." The head lady said. What? This is going to be even harder! I sit up straighter in my desk and fidget with the test. "And the medical exams begin…NOW!" Logan looks at me and nods towards my test.

I sigh and tap my helmet twice in good luck and look at the test. When I started to read some of the questions I had an inner freak out. _What does this mean?_ _Oh my, too many big words… How can Logan do this_? I sighed and my stomach growled. My mind drifts between corn dogs and Logan. I love Logan with all my heart, and I would do anything for him, but this was ridiculous. These doctors are just going to think I'm the most stupidest person on the face of the earth. I kept looking at my test sheet and realized that I could spell CORN DOGS if I filled in the bubble letters exactly right. So that's what I did. I smiled at my master piece and glanced over at Logan and he is still taking his test, so focused. _So adorable_.

After every test was collected Logan had me stay around until they graded all of them. I was getting so bored. I kept staring at my yellow pencil, it's just so yellow. I don't even know how I did it but I managed to steal all of the yellow pencils in the time that they were all grading the tests.

"Well for those of you who waited for your test results. Many of you did great!" I glanced at Logan and saw he was smiling, "and some of you not so great." I looked down at my desk in shame. "And one of you got every answer correct!" Yellow folders were handed to me and Logan, I accepted it and didn't even look inside, I mean how much could CORN DOGS written on a test possibly get? I mean sure there was the chance I got a few right but slim. Logan opened his greedily.

"And now that would be…" He said as he opened his test referring to the "every answer correct" one. "38?!" Whooooahh what?! Logan got a 38%? I'm so confused and so hurt for my Logan.

"Yeah…you're not ready for medical school yet…" The head lady said. Wow, that's heartbreaking for Logan. "And you," she turned at looked at me, and other doctors surround me. Oh no, they know I took their pencils!

"Okay! I took the pencils," I held up all the pencils, and they looked at me weird. "I'm sorry they are just so yellow!" I closed my eyes and held out the pencils for them to take.

"You scored a hundred percent!" My eyes flew open in shock.

"WHAT?!" I stare at them.

"WHAT?!" I hear from Logan. I look at him and then all the doctors are asking me questions and using big words.

"Tell me does your friend where that helmet to protect his massive brain?" I hear the girl ask Logan and he just groans.

Logan barely even speaks to me on the way back; he just flips out and says I'm smarter than him. All I did was completely guess, if you can even call it that. Maybe I really am Lucky! When we get back I head to my room and dress up like a doctor. I put a lab coat on and my name tag on and put a red stethoscope around my neck and even put one of those silver discs, which some doctors have on their head, on my helmet. I heard voices coming from the living room, Ms. Knight must be home, and I walked out of my room.

"…then how come Carlos aced it?" I hear Logan say sadly.

"Come again?" Ms. Knight said. And I slide into the room.

"'Sup, Momma Knight?" I puff out my coat and she turns to look at me. "I'm going to be a doctor." I smiled at Logan, he just looked down sadly. I hate to see him like this but he was complaining too much and maybe I could be a doctor, I am lucky! I grabbed my stethoscope and tapped on the metal side and said into it: "I'm the smart one." And smiled at Logan and he just put his head in his hands and leaned back on the couch. I smiled and walked away and went to my swirly slide so I could slide down it. I watched as Ms. Knight brought cookies and cocoa to Logan, who was still depressed on the couch.

"Okay, so, you hit a bump in the road. But sitting on the couch, depressed, is never the answer." Ms. Knight said, and I took that as my chance to slide down the slide and slide right next to Ms. Knight and I looked at Logan.

"Depression, huh?" I asked and tapped on my chin, "take two corndogs," I pull them out of my coat pocket, "and call me in the morning." Logan just looks at me like I'm stupid, which hurt. I'm not stupid. I frowned.

"Corndogs are not the answer to everything." He simply said.

"Oh, trust me," I said referring to my test that was indeed CORNDOGS, though he doesn't know that, and leaned slightly over, looking at Logan. "They are. And who's the smart one? Uh-ha, me." Logan just looked at me mouth agape and I bite into one of the corndogs and turn to Ms. Knight. "Nurse, send in my next patient."

"I'm not a nurse. And you don't have a patient." She said.

"Then I'll go find my next patient." I said as I bent down slightly again, looking at Logan then take another bite out of my corndog and walk backwards looking at Logan still for the last few steps and then turn around and walk to the door.

"Don't actually touch anyone!" I heard Ms. Knight call to me, I didn't turn around I just kept walking and waved my arm up to let her know I heard her.

"Got it!" I shouted back. And shut the door behind me. Okay, I wasn't actually going to find patients I just wanted to be dramatic and leave. And I walk down to the pool and sit on my favorite bench and looked at saw James carrying some of Kendall's old stuff he borrowed but never returned.

"James, what's with the stuff?" I asked him and he turned to me as he passed by.

"Me and Kendall broke up and I'm returning his stuff." He huffed. I looked confused and shocked.

"Wait when did you and Kendall ever date?" James just looked at me all sadly, and the turned and saw Kendall, he told me goodbye and walked over to Kendall, I decided to listen to the conversation because I was so confused.

"Oh, there you are!" James said to Kendall and Kendall just stopped and sighed. "Here's your hockey magazine that I borrowed. Your dress shoes, which I polished. Oh and your Snap Tight Rescue Ranger fire truck, the wheel was missing when I borrowed it." Kendall just takes all the stuff, and James looks away angrily. I sit up in my chair, still unnoticed by the blonde who is focused on James, but James can tell I'm watching.

"Okay, it was a boyfriend test. Which we are not! We are best friends." Kendall said to James. Wait, they took a boyfriend test? That's odd. And that must have hurt when Kendall called James his best friend. I know James' secret and how he is completely in love with Kendall Knight, and I also know how it hurts when the love of your life calls you their 'best friend'.

"Really?" James says and looks at him. Kendall said yes and nodded at him. James just looked angrier. "So you won't mind taking last month's "Are you really besties?" test?

Kendall just looks at him and tightens his lips, "I'm leaving." He said and started to walk away. I am so lost right now. I'll just have James explain everything to me tonight.

"Best friends don't leave best friends!" James yelled at Kendall and Kendall just sighed and closed his eyes and sat down and told him to hit him with the questions.

I hear a loud noise coming from the Lobby and look over and saw Logan lying on Mr. Bitters' desk with Mr. Bitters and Buddha Bob behind it.

"…the ultimate job when your dreams fail." Mr. Bitters was explaining to Logan.

"Never…" Logan said, as he fell off Mr. Bitters' desk. I walk over and stand beside Logan's fallen body and look at Mr. Bitters.

"I'm smarter than Logan." Mr. Bitters' just looked at me in disbelief and raised his eyebrow. "And here are two _frozen_ corndogs to stop the swelling." I said as I held up to cold corndogs from my pocket and bent down and put them on Logan and he just hit them off of him.

"Corndogs are not the answer." I just stood up and smiled at Mr. Bitters then suddenly Buddha Bob fell on Mr. Bitters' desk and I jumped a little bit and looked at Buddha Bob in real confusion.

"Okay, everybody stop falling on my desk!" Mr. Bitters shouted. Logan just got up and went somewhere I didn't follow him, it's bad enough that he hates me now, I'm not going to push him. I really shouldn't be pushing him like this, but I kind of like the thought of me being smart, well him thinking I'm smart, because I know I'm not. I just sat in the lobby and sulked for a while then went and sulked by the pool until I saw Logan again. But this time he was wearing a chefs' outfit and had food and mess all over him. I walked up to him and I heard Mr. Bitters talking. "…you failed the biggest test of your life, and I'm coming down with a cold." He said and sneezed. I walked up next to him and started to dab his forehead with my stethoscope and they both looked at me like I'm weird, well I am, but still. Is that not how the stethoscope works?

"Huh, mmm, yeah," I said as I dabbed his forehead. "You do sound warm. You know what you need? A corndog," and I gave him a corndog and he takes it and eats it.

"Oh, come on, corndogs are not the answer!" Logan said, yelling at me. I frowned. He knows I hate being yelled at.

"I do feel better." Mr. Bitters said defending me, unintentionally.

"Ah, he feels better." I said smiling at Logan. "You failed, I passed," I point to myself, "smart one." And I walk away, that was for yelling at me Logan. I don't like to hurt him. I glance back when I got to the elevators and see Logan standing behind the desk with Mr. Bitters. And I hear some "Mmmmdaaahahhhhh" noise from Logan's mouth. Normally he isn't rude to people. I must have really upset him. The girl he yelled at was walking over to me and I just gave her two corndogs and said she'll feel better, and looked guilty over at the love of my life. I'm going to fix this.

I walk back to the desk a little while later when Logan was there alone and happened to notice that James, Kendall, Katie and Ms. Knight are all looking at Logan with shocked expressions. I just walked over to Logan.

"Hello. I hope you're having a Palm Woods day. How can I help you?" Logan said very monotone. I looked down sad, and then looked back at him, I didn't like the stuff I saw in his eyes.

"Look, I'm prescribing you to take off that jacket and try to be a doctor again." I said to him.

"No. You're the smart one now, you're the doctor now." Logan still said monotone-y.

Mr. Bitters walks up to me, I can see him out of the corner of my eye, but I don't take my eyes off of Logan. "Doctor Carlos, I'm still a bit achy." I just give him a corndog and he walks away.

"Did he just prescribe a…" I heard Katie say.

"Yep," I heard everyone else say, I just shrugged it off.

"Carlos, for the last time, corndogs are not the answer to everything."

I put on my guilty face and look at Logan and reach into my pocket and take out my test answer sheet. "Yes it is," I said and unfolded the sheet for him to see.

Logan got wide-eyed. "What?! You guessed on the entire test!" I just nodded.

"Are you serious?!" I heard from Ms. Knight and turned around and showed them my test.

"Well he did say I was the lucky one." I turn back to Logan, "and you still get to be the smart one!" Logan just rolls his eyes and looks away.

"And you'll just have to study harder and take the test again." Ms. Knight said, and Logan looked at them.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not cut out to be a doctor." Mr. Bitters came out of the room and was holding his neck and grabbed my shoulder in support. I don't know what he's doing.

"Well, I know I'm not." I said and pointed at Mr. Bitters.

"Yeah, I mean, Bitters is right in his face and holding his throat and he has no idea what that means." James said laughing, and I just looked down at my test and started thinking about corndogs again, then they scream at me that he is choking and I freak out.

"IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?" I scream looking around. Logan jumps over the counter and lands behind Mr. Bitters.

"Okay everyone stand back!" He gives the Heimlich maneuver to Mr. Bitters and the corndog come out of his mouth and hits some dude. "Are you okay?" Logan asked Mr. Bitters as he walked around in front of him.

"You…saved…my life." Mr. Bitters said breathlessly. I just look back and forth in between them. "Thank you. And I'm taking you out of that trainee program so you can continue studying for that test." I smile and look at Logan.

"I guess I did kind of spring into action." Logan laughs.

"It was spring-tastic." Kendall said and laughs with Logan.

"I guess saving people is in my blood." Logan said and smiled, it was so great to see him smiling again. I missed it.

"And I will be there right by your side," I said to Logan and he looked at me and smiled then looked back at everyone and raised his eyebrows.

"Great."

"Great? Don't you mean CHUM HUG!?" Logan just nodded and put his lips in a tight line as I grab his side and pull him in for a hug, just as Buddha Bob falls from the ceiling and lands just were Logan was a second ago. Logan just looks at me and smiles, then we all looked at Buddha Bob.

"Don't be a stunt man!" We all yelled at him.

"Fine," was his response.

I was so happy to have my best friend back.

Later when I was lying in bed, I couldn't sleep, just kept thinking about how mean I was to Logan all day today. I turn to my side and glance at Logan, who was sleeping in his bed. I got up and walked over to him, and sat on the edge of his bed and poked him.

"Logan?" I asked. I didn't want to wake him up; I mean he was so cute when he slept, but I needed to apologize.

"Mm what, Carlos?" He mumbled and opened his eyes a bit. I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry for how I acted today; I should have told you instead of being a jerk to you. It's just that you wouldn't stop saying I was smart and I wanted you to think I was smart and…I just got carried away. I'm sorry." I apologized and felt him shift beside me and he sat up, I took a glance at his bare chest since his sheet fell down and I could see it now. I looked at him and he just smiled.

"It's okay, buddy, don't worry about it. It's all behind us." I smiled at him, and turned to get up to go back to my bed, but he grabbed my wrist and sat me back down. I felt the electricity go through my body again. I love when he touched me. "Why did you want me to think you were smart?" He asked and I just blushed and looked down. I don't want to tell him the real reason. He would hate me. I turn to look at him and shook my head; he just furred his eyebrows and frowned. He was so cute I just couldn't stand it, and I did something I immediately regretted.

I kissed him.

It wasn't a long kiss, it was a peck because I caught my brain and told it no. I pulled back and didn't even look at Logan and I stood up to run away, but when I got to the door I felt his hand grab my arm and spin me around to face him, and he pushed me against the door and kissed me.

He kissed me.

I must be dreaming. I kissed him back, and put all my passion into it, all my love. His arms snaked around my waist and my hand went to his hair and shoulder. His kisses were bliss, complete bliss. I was on cloud nine. There were fireworks and everything, the whole shebang. I turned my head slightly to get better access and his tongue brushed my lip, and I immediately opened up to him. We battled for dominance and I let him win. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, but we had to pull away to breathe. He rested his forehead against mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Logan said, smiling at me. I looked at him.

"Oh, I think I do." We kissed again. But I pulled back after a little bit. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Carlos."


End file.
